1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated circuit packaging technologies, and more particularly, to a solder-ball supply apparatus used in ball-grid array (BGA) IC packaging processes for supplying solder balls for bonding of wires on the IC packages.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional BGA IC packaging processes, the solder balls that are used for bonding of wires on the IC packages are supplied manually by human labors or in a semi-automatic way. One drawback to the semi-automatic way of supplying the solder balls, however, is that it will not allow the overall packaging process to be carried out in an integral manner. A conventional solder-ball supplying apparatus is disclosed in Republic of China Patent Publication No. 261,558, by which the solder balls are supplied in an array through a feeder. This patent, however, is not able to supply the solder balls in an automatic manner.
There exists, therefore, a need for a new solder-ball supplying apparatus which can supply solder for the bonding of wires on IC packages in preset volumes fast in an automatic manner, and which will not cause damage to the solder balls during the supplying process.